Without Sense
by LyingPotato
Summary: Follow Hermione as she goes through her Hogwarts life without what's considered the most important sense, hearing.


**Without Sense**

 **A Sign of Change**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Emma Granger knew something was wrong with her Daughter when she was 3 years old. Her daughter was a quiet child, abnormally so. She seemed like she was going to be a bright kid, always solving her puzzle toys and even picking up toddler books as if she could read them. She hadn't started speaking though, and what worried Emma the most was the fact that she didn't seem to respond unless they were face to face and even then, instead of a few words most young toddlers could say; Hermione made no sense. It wasn't until she spoke up to her husband about it did they take her to the hospital to see a doctor.

The doctor ran through a few tests and then explained about how Hermione was deaf and would most likely never be able to hear. It explained why she was so quiet, not jumping or responding to loud noises; even her own mothers voice. Emma cried for a few nights after finding out what her child would have to deal with. Andrew tried to console his wife as best he could but it only helped so much. Together they decided not to send her to school until she was a little older, fearing she wouldn't be able to cope.

A few years later when Hermione was 5 years old, Andrew brought home a speech therapist who was also a sign language teacher. Every Wednesday from then on Hermione would have one on one lessons with Jennifer and they developed a good bond. Emma and Andrew also learned sign language and Emma broke down in tears the first time she had a conversation with her daughter. Andrew was as proud as could be with how fast her daughter had picked it up.

Ever since then Hermione had a lot more confidence. Another few years later found Hermione starting to read books, some a lot higher than her age and picking up some school work her mother had brought home. She would sit next to her father at the dining table and together they would solve problems and practice her writing. She was a quick learner and soon found herself working on more complicated things. Everything was going fine, until she went to school. The kids didn't understand why she couldn't hear and often picked on her. Playing tricks on her or talking behind her back where she couldn't read their lips. The teachers tried to keep everything in control but kids would be kids and eventually Emma pulled her daughter out of school because of the bullying and they ended up moving away.

One morning the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Shouted Emma from the front room where she was doing some sign language with Hermione. No one usually came by at this time, Andrew having left for work already. She'd given up her position at their practice so she could stay home full time for Hermione so she wondered who it could be.

She got to the front door and pulled it open with a smile. "Good morning-" She began to say but stopped when she took in the man before her. He looked old, very old. He had a long white beard and half-moon spectacles that were perched on his nose. His plum coloured outfit which she could only describe as a robe covered his entire body. She continued to look him up and down before stopping herself after realising how rude she was being.

"Good morning," The man said with a short bow. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm a professor at a school called Hogwarts; where your daughter is enrolled in."

This didn't make any sense to Emma. _Enrolled?_ She though. Hermione had been out of schooling for a good few years now, having learnt everything from herself and her husband and the many number of books she read. "I beg your pardon, but what do you mean a school she's enrolled in?" Emma asked suspiciously. The attire of the man was making her uneasy and she was on the verge of calling either Andrew or the police.

"Hogwarts. A very prestige school I can assure you, the best in Britain in fact. Perhaps we could discuss this over tea inside? I'm not as young as I once was, so excuse an old man who needs to sit down." The old man said all of this with a kind smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Emma wasn't a fool however. "Can I see some ID please?" She asked, her grip on the front door tightening.

"Certainly." The old man said and from inside his robe he pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it over.

Emma looked it over, her eyes glossing over slightly as she read it. "Thank you, please come in." She said, moving to the side and holding the door open.

Dumbledore stepped over the doorstep and walked into the hallway. Emma closed the front door and escorted him to the living room. Hermione looked up in confusion at the stranger and got up from the floor and moved to stand by her mother.

"Please, take a seat." Emma offered with a gesture to one of the sofas.

Taking the offered seat Dumbledore gave Hermione a searching look. His trained eyes scanning more than what was visible. He also noticed all the bookshelves lining the walls, filled with books. One book, which was lying open on the floor contained pictures of what looked like hand gestures which peeked his interest.

Emma cleared her throat from her position on the opposite sofa, Hermione to her left. "So, Mr. Dumbledore. What is this school exactly?" She asked him.

"Ah, yes; of course. Hogwarts is a school for gifted children. It's located up in the north of Scotland. Hermione would attend for 7 years and graduate with the best qualifications."

"Gifted?"

"Correct. That gift my dear is _Magic_."

Emma looked at him blankly. "Excuse me? Magic?" She asked.

"Indeed, however it is easier to demonstrate than to try and explain it in words. You're brought up thinking magic is a myth." Dumbledore said and pulled out a thin, carved piece of wood. As he did so however Emma put my arm across Hermione as if in defence. "Please do not be alarmed. This is simply a wand. Your daughter may hold it, if she wants too." Dumbledore turned the wand around and held it out to Hermione.

Thoughts were running through Emma's head but she _felt_ like it was OK. She didn't stop Hermione as her small hand reached out over the small coffee table and grasped the offered wand. When she did so the tip glowed a soft gold and she dropped it in panic and looked worried. Dumbledore however was chuckling.

"It's OK young lady. Quite a natural response in fact." With a wave of his hand the wand flicked upwards and back into the old man's hand. Hermione was watching in awe.

"So what are you saying exactly, that you're some sort of wizard?" Emma was struggling to process what she was seeing. Wondering if it was all a trick.

"Indeed. There are witches and wizards up and down the country, in fact all across the world. In hiding of course from muggles. Which is to say non-magical people, like yourself."

"If you're saying Hermione has a place at this _school_ then she must be magical right? How can that be, neither my husband and I are; like you said." Emma asked.

Dumbledore leant back into the sofa. "Your daughter is what we call a muggleborn. A witch or wizard born to non-magical parents. They're just as magically capable as anyone else." Emma seemed to realise that he stressed the last part quite clearly. She didn't know what that was about.

"But Hermione can't make your-" She waved her hands in a rolling motion. "-float, or whatever it is that you did."

Chuckling now the old man now looked at Hermione who had been staring at him the entire time. "Miss. Granger, has anything ever happened when you were perhaps upset or angry?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment, and then nodded and looked at her mother. Emma knew what she was probably thinking about. A few instances at school, bullies had been found locked in lockers or books her father said she couldn't read quite yet would somehow appear in her hands the next moment they looked. Dumbledore smiled at the girl.

"And what happened exactly, when these instances occurred?" He asked.

Hermione signed out what she was thinking with her hands. Dumbledore wasn't smiling anymore, but he didn't look angry or frustrated. Instead he turned to Emma. "I'm afraid I don't understand Mrs. Granger." He said and noticed Hermione had been staring at him again, and she looked crestfallen.

"She's deaf." Emma said bluntly. "She's seeing a speech therapist, but it's very slow progress with speech. So using sign language is easier for her." She said, smiling at her daughter; not wanting to think not being able to talk was a bad thing.

Dumbledore suddenly understood why Hermione seemed to be staring at him. She wasn't staring at _him_ ; she was staring at his lips. "I take it she's very proficient at lip reading?" He said with a chuckle.

Emma nodded. "She learnt very quickly, it wasn't until she was 3 that we noticed something was wrong and got her checked by a doctor. Since then she's been lip reading and using sign language to communicate." She paused before whispering something to Hermione which caused her daughter to hop off the sofa and run out of the room. She was gone only a few moments and returned shortly after, sitting back down next to her mother. She had a small whiteboard and wrote something on it before turning the board around to Dumbledore.

[Hello sir] It read, in blue marker pen. The handwriting very neat for an 11-year-old.

Dumbledore beamed at Hermione. "And hello to you, dear. I apologise, I did not know." He said to her, which she quickly scribbled down a response.

[That's OK. Most don't know]

"Is it difficult, talking through that?" The professor asked.

[Sometimes]

"How is it at school, is it difficult then?"

[I don't go to school sir]

At this Emma jumped into the conversation. "There was some.. Bullying, in some cases it was pretty severe. The kids didn't really know how to handle her disability. We took her out of school shortly after and we've been home tutoring her." She turned to Hermione, making sure she was looking at her. "Why don't you go read in your room honey? While the professor and I talk. We'll make some cookies when we're done, OK?"

Hermione smiled and scribbled on her board again.

[Nice talking to you, bye bye]

"And to you Miss. Granger." Dumbledore bowed in his seat as she skipped out of the room and up the stairs before disappearing out of sight.

Dumbledore didn't say anything when she had left, seemingly waiting for Emma to speak first. She didn't really know what to say though. How was she going to explain to her daughter that she couldn't go? "I'm afraid she can't go, Mr. Dumbledore." She finally said.

This didn't surprise him however. "I imagined you might say that."

"It's a lot to take in.. Magic? How can it exist. I'll have to try and explain it to my husband and while he's very open minded I'm afraid he won't believe me. I doubt you have enough time to stay here until this evening when he's back."

"I'm afraid not, however-" He pulled out a piece of parchment and tapped it with his wand before placing it on the small table between them. "-this should convince him. It will show him the conversation we're having however."

"Thank you. I'm sorry you've wasted your time.."

Dumbledore stood and Emma followed. "No time is ever wasted Mrs. Granger. Only knowledge gained. I've certainly learned something about a student." He said as she led them to the front door.

"Student? I'm sorry but I really did mean it when I said she can't go.. It just wouldn't work."

Standing before the front door now Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. "I will visit I think, once a year to see if you're willing to let her come to Hogwarts. I assure you your daughter is most welcome, and we would provide all the help she needs." He moved past Emma and opened the door before stepping out and onto the front door step. "Thank you very much for your time, have a good day now."

As he was about to reach the end of their drive Emma shouted out to him. "And how can you promise me that?"

He stopped and turned around, a broad smile on his face. "Why because I'm the Headmaster." The next second he disappeared, leaving Emma scanning the street.

True to his word, Dumbledore returned every year to discuss Hermione coming to Hogwarts. He usually stayed for some tea and Hermione and he had a lot of conversations. She had to use her whiteboard but that didn't stop her from discussions the subjects that Dumbledore spoke off at the school. The professor himself seemed to find it a joy to speak to the bright young mind, not caring in the slightest with her means of communications. Each year however Emma and sometimes Andrew if he was home that day, would decline the offer to which Dumbledore would say he'd come again the same time next year.

* * *

4 years later the doorbell to the Granger's house hold rang out loudly through the house. A brunette in blue jeans and a flowery green t-shirt ran down the stairs in her socks and skidded to a halt in front of the door. Swinging it open widely she once again took in the familiar sight of Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss. Granger. A pleasure as always." He said before noticing a small gadget on her ear. It was small, and he only noticed it right away from many years of observation.

She nodded and smiled brightly before gesturing for him to enter. By now he knew his way into the house and took his usual comfortable position on the sofa in the living room. Hermione had disappeared down the hallways and returned five minutes later with a tray with some biscuits and tea. Dumbledore helped himself to a biscuit just as Emma Granger walked into the living room from the study.

"Good morning Professor, how are you?" She asked him, taking a seat next to her daughter. She had grown up leaps and bounds over the years and now stood nearly as tall as she did. Not the little girl when he first visited.

"Oh fine, fine. I take it you're both in good health?" He replied with a casual wave of his hand.

Hermione nodded and Emma said herself and Andrew were fine.

"Before we start, I'm curious as to what that charming accessory that Miss. Granger has on her ear is?" He asked Emma. Hermione lifted her hand and touched it consciously but Dumbledore put her at ease. "It's very charming, I'm impressed by the design."

"It's called a hearing aid. They're pretty expensive but it's helped her out a lot this year. It lets her hear a little but she still realises a lot of lip reading. She wasn't a fan of the coloured ones so we got her a transparent one with some small studs in to make it look like a few piecing's."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I see, very ingenious."

They all took a sip of tea and shared some more pleasantries before Dumbledore got to the usual subject at hand. "And now of course, of which you're probably tired of hearing Mrs. Granger is the offer of attendance to Hogwarts for your daughter."

Hermione was looking at her mother with determination in her eyes but Emma spoke to Dumbledore directly. "Not this year.. Perhaps next? What harm could it do to wait just a little longer, she's getting better with her lip reading every day now and she's very fast with her board but I'm just afraid she won't fit in, or that she'll be bullied.." Emma said, trying not to look at her daughter as she scribbled frantically on her whiteboard before showing holding it out in front of her to Dumbledore.

[I want to go!]

"Miss. Granger-" He began to say but Hermione cut him off when she stood up and pushed the board out again, holding it up in front of him.

[I want to go!]

"Hermione.." Emma tried to calm her daughter down but Hermione simply whirled around and shoved the board out to her this time. "I know you want to go, but I don't think it will work.." Emma could see the determination in her eyes and knew how stubborn she could be but as a mother she still had second thoughts.

"If I may add," Professor Dumbledore said, breaking what seemed like a battle of wills. "This year is unfortunately the last year she can enrol. The O.W.L's, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, will be held this year and if she does not take them she cannot progress to the next year. I don't wish to undermine you but your daughter is sixteen now, not the small girl you have been protecting all these years. Perhaps, allow her to make the decision?"

Hermione, at hearing this was her last change rubbed on her board with the palm of her hand and wrote a new message.

[Please!]

She could have just used sign language with her mother but this was just as quick these days and she already had it in her hands. Her mother was looking at her with a sorry expression but Hermione held firm, her board held out in front of her.

Dumbledore watched the engagement with a smile on his face and eventually, Emma caved and agreed. As long as he could promise her she could learn like everyone else, that he would look after her and she could come home at any time if she felt like she wanted to leave. He agreed to all of her requests with reassurance that he would keep them updated throughout the year, and that Hermione would be free to write. Hermione almost jumped on her mother as she hugged her tightly.

"Excellent! Now there are a few things we need to discuss." He said and Hermione sat back down, clutching her mother's hand tightly and a huge smile on her face. "Your lack of hearing does introduce some hearings, mainly with the effect it's had on your speech; or more your lack of it. Generally, to use spells you need to say an incantation. It needs to be pronounced and said correctly. You will most likely not be able to do this," Hermione's smile started to drop. "But do not worry. Another way to cast spells is the non-verbal way, now bear in mind not _all_ spells can be cast this way. You'll be fine during your O.W.L's however. This requires discipline of the mind but I have a feeling you will pick it up quickly. The other thing is communicating in class, you may of course bring your whiteboard; no one apart from other muggleborns will have most likely seen one but don't worry and I'll assign a student, at least at first until you're comfortable, to be your partner of sorts. They will be able to show where to go, where your lessons are and so on."

The conversations went on for another hour, with Dumbledore explaining different approaches they would have to take. He had to instil confidence to Emma a few more times and eventually he was ready to leave. He knew Hermione was a very intelligent girl, the conversations they had had; even through a different means of communication proved that. Hermione was beyond ecstatic, almost bouncing as she led Dumbledore to the front door. She 2 books clutched to her chest that he had given her. One was about non-verbal spells, and the other a history book so she could catch up.

"Now Miss. Granger, a professor will be here to take you to Hogwarts on September 1st. I won't subject you to the traditional train ride as it may be a little difficult for you. If you can, try and read as much of those books as you can before then. It should help you greatly." He said to which Hermione nodded excitedly.

"If you'll fetch your mother, we can be off to gather your school supplies." He said which caused Hermione to have a little melt down and run off back down the hallway. Dumbledore had taken an interest in the girl, knowing she would certainly be a great witch. Now if only he could get a certain young wizard to do the same.

* * *

"Emma dear, calm down.." Andrew Granger said to his pacing wife. He was honestly still having trouble believing it all himself but watching his wife was going to make him go crazy. "Please, have a seat. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

She stopped pacing and sat down on the sofa next to her husband with her arms crossed. "I don't know if this is a good idea Andrew. What if she's having second thoughts but doesn't want to tell us? What if she's scared?" She asked looking up at him with a worried expression on her face.

Andrew could safely say, although he didn't, that his daughter was not having second thoughts. She had been looking forward to this since the professor had come by and Emma had agreed. Andrew had been supportive of Hermione in the previous years but he left the decision to his wife every time. She was at home the most with her, as he had to work; so she really did in some aspects know what's best for her. He was glad she relented this time however. A small smirk appeared as he knew Hermione was upstairs right now, double checking her school trunk over and over again to make sure she had everything. She had wanted to buy and bring as many books as she could, and it took Dumbledore explaining about the Great Library at Hogwarts for her to even come out of the book store in Diagon Ally.

Suddenly the roaring flames within their old styled fireplace flared and turned too green and a second later a stern looking woman in a dark green robe stepped out. She brushed off the soot from her hat and turned towards the two as they stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Witches and wizards can travel between fireplaces using floo powder. It's far more convenient for instantaneous travelling, especially with children or young adults unable to apparate." The woman said this with the grace of a teacher and they shortly found out they were correct. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I'm the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore has sent me to collect Miss. Granger."

Emma jumped up from her seat and the pair shook hands. Andrew was still trying to process what he'd just seen, having always been away when Dumbledore visited. He shook his head and stood and shook hands also. They exchanged pleasantries and Emma dived into an explanation of Hermione's disability and what she's like. "-and she's stubborn too, she'll think she can do something no matter what-" She was rambling and Andrew has to place a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down. He knew his wife as worried to death, he was too; they were essentially sending their daughter away for most of the year.

The three of them sat down and discussed more about Hogwarts and Emma asked again about the promises Dumbledore had made. It wasn't long before loud thumps could be heard coming from the staircase. Andrew darted off to help his daughter bring down what he assumed was her trunk from the noises it was making.

"Hermione, let me dear." He said to her. She was standing at the top of the stairs, with the trunk hanging out in front of her. She was holding onto one of the handles. She nodded and Andrew walked up the stairs and grabbed the trunk by both handles and lifting it. He inwards grimaced at how heavy it was. _Did she bring a library or something_ he thought as he placed the trunk down in the living room before the fireplace. Taking a few seconds to lean on it before standing up fully and smiling at the nervous look on her daughter.

"Miss. Granger, a pleasure to meet you. Professor Dumbledore has told us all a lot about you." McGonagall said to Hermione, who was standing in the arch separating the living room and the hallway. Grasped in her hand was a small whiteboard and a marker pen. She lifted it up and wrote out a message.

[Nice to meet you. I'm a little nervous]

McGonagall smiled at her. Dumbledore had indeed told the staff all about her and she had offered to be the one to fetch her as she was interested herself. "If you're ready, we better be off. The sorting ceremony will be begging shortly. The Hogwarts Express should have arrived at the station already." She said to her and with a flick of her wand the trunk disappeared. "It will be ready in your room once you've been sorted."

Hermione's first impression of the woman was good, but she had a distinct feeling she should be on her best behaviour; not that she wouldn't be.

Andrew walked up to her daughter, giving her a knowing look before hugging her tightly. He felt like he was going to cry but stopped himself. He wanted to be strong for Hermione. Emma on the other hand.. She started crying before she even got to Hermione. Getting her to let go was a struggle but eventually she did and they stood next to each other, Andrews arm around her shoulder as they watched their daughter listened to the instructions of the professor.

Hermione took some black powder from the professor and threw it into the fire. Just like before it immediately turned green. With a hesitant step she walked into the fireplace and turned around to look at them all. She gave her family a big smile and signed 'thank you' to her mother before scrunching her eyes up in concentration; the next second and she was gone in a whirl of flame.

Hermione eventually stopped spinning, which she thought would go on forever, and fell out onto a cold stone floor. She got up and steadied herself on the desk she noticed in front of her.

Just as she was getting her bearings after her nauseating trip her right hand jumped to her right ear where her hearing aid was and scrunched her eyes up in discomfort. A loud ringing and humming sound going through her head.

"Allow me Miss. Granger, Professor Dumbledore did mention that there might be a slight problem with it." McGonagall said, having appeared shortly after Hermione through the fireplace.

Hermione moved her hand away from her ear, but kept her eyes shut. It was a little painful. McGonagall raised her wand and tapped the hearing aid in a few set places, muttering the spells Dumbledore had told her to use. The high pitched ringing and buzzing noises slowly disappeared and Hermione raised her hand again just to make sure it was still there. She picked up her whiteboard from the floor and scribbled out a quick thank you.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the first years being sorted. It's tradition to be sorted into a house in front of the entire school." She said walking out of her office with Hermione following her nervously. She clutched her whiteboard to her chest and was looking around and taking in everything she could see as if committing it to memory. Dumbledore had spoken a few times about the sorting ceremony and frankly it scared her, and she was probably going to be the only older student getting sorted.

They walked down corridor after corridor and a few times McGonagall had to almost drag her along when Hermione found something that interested her. Which turned out to be almost everything. The paintings moved and _spoke_ to her, although all she could do is wave back politely. She was sure the suits of armour moved but if she walked up to one it was as still as a statue. Hermione couldn't even close her mouth when they walked past a grand set of staircases that were moving on all the floor's she could see from below.

Eventually the professor stopped outside a large door and Hermione nearly walked into the back of her from not looking where she was walking.

"Inside are the first year students who will be sorted. No need to be nervous now. Follow me." She said sharply and opened the door and walked inside. Hermione followed but stopped when the group of first years all turned around to see what the noise was. A few whispers broke out but professor McGonagall stepped to the front and brought their attention onto her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is professor McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. The door behind me leads to the great hall and shortly you'll be called and sorted into your house. The house are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You may earn points for your houses through good merit, and you can lose your house points for bad behaviour. While you're here your house will be like your family and I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour at all times." She finished her speech by giving each student a quick once over, telling some of them to neaten their robes before remembering something. She flicked her wand at Hermione and a plain pair of black robes appeared over her casual clothes.

Hermione looked down at herself and smiled. She had always liked her old school uniforms. It meant she was a part of something. The professor left leaving the group to break out into whispers. Hermione remained at the back, not really knowing what to do. There wasn't even really anything to look at in the room she was in, only some bracketed torches on the walls and a large blank picture frame on the wall.

The professor came back not to long after and they filed out of the room in a single line, Hermione at the very back. She had a feeling she would be called last because of the age gap. Her thoughts about how many students there would be was brought to light as she stepped through the door. 4 long large tables, that stretched the entire length of the huge hall were filled with students and she always stopped dead out of fear. Her legs thankfully continued to propel her forwards however until she came to a natural stop when the line had reached the centre of the hall. Thinking she could hear whispers, although it was extremely faint she looked around at the students. They were all looking at her and she was right when she thought they were whispering.

"Who's that?"

"She's a bit old to be being sorted right-"

"What's the deal with that thing she's holding?"

The students continued to whisper, although Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying. She tried to put on a comforting smile but the students continued to stare at her. As she was about to turn to face the again however her eyes caught another pair. A boy who looked about her age, was apart from everyone else on his table. His head was resting on his hand as if bored by what was happening. His piercing green eyes however were staring directly into hers and it sent a shiver down her spine so she turned back to the front quickly.

Hermione watched nervously as the students began to be called. They sat on a small 3-legged wooden chair and then a patched and frayed old hat was placed on their head. A few seconds later it would should the house they would be in. The first time made Hermione jump and a few students laughed. Eventually however, all the students were sorted apart from Hermione and she stood there in front of McGonagall to read her name but she didn't. Instead, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I've one quick announcement, before this young lady here is sorted." He said, addressing the hall. "I am sure you're wondering why she is only now being sorted. Due to personal reasons she has not been able to attend Hogwarts due to being deaf." The crowed started whispering again but Dumbledore continued over them. "I would like you all to treat her just like any other student but please bear in mind she may not hear you or she may ask you to speak slower. She has a marvellous muggle invention called a whiteboard which she can write on to communicate with you all. Please make her feel very welcome." He sat down when he was finished and the teachers at the head table all clapped, a lot of the students joining in also and gave Hermione bright smiles which she returned bashfully.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall called, snapping her eyes away from the staff table. As steadily as her legs could carry her she moved forwards and sat on the stool, trying to ignore all the faces eagerly watching her. A second later the hat was placed on her head and for the first time in her life. She clearly heard a voice.

" _Hmm.. A pity, a pity.. Trapped in your own mind all these years I see._ " The voice said.

" _U-um, excuse me but how can I hear you?"_ Hermione nervously thought.

" _Why I'm in your head of course. The Hogwarts sorting hat, which is to say me, reads the mind and speaks to the student to understand them better so I can place you in the house you best fit."_

" _Oh. I s-see. So, what house do you think I should be in sir?"_

" _Young lady, I am a hat. Not a person_ " Hermione thought it was actually a little rude. " _Yes, other students have thought the same. I prefer to consider myself blunt and to the point. Now, where to put you.."_

Not knowing a lot about the houses apart from the book Dumbledore had given her she remained silent and let the hat judge.

" _You've an excellent mind, you'd do brilliantly in Ravenclaw. Strong drive and motivation also.. Hufflepuff would welcome you openly of course. Slytherin isn't right for you, they would think you're too different. You've got plenty of courage though.. A good moral compass too.. Better be.._ GRYFFINDORE!"

The hat yelled the last word out loud, causing her jump slightly on the stool. The hall erupted into cheers and she felt professor McGonagall's hand on her shoulder. She stood up from stool and with her whiteboard still clutched to her chest she walked slowly over to where the professor had pointed.

The Gryffindor's were all standing and clapping happily as she sat down next to some students who made room for her. She was grinning broadly at them as they all shouted out greetings and a prefect introduced himself to her. One person even shouted out if she was single which made her blush. She couldn't quite keep track of what everyone was saying so she simply nodded when she could and kept the smile on her face. Dumbledore stood up, which she was thankful for and addressed the students. He gave up notices and reminders and then told everyone to tuck in. Hermione wasn't quite sure what this meant until she looked back at the table. What was once empty, was now filled with plates and cutlery and more importantly there was tons of food of all kinds.

Watching as everyone seemed to just help themselves, Hermione stared down at her empty plate before putting some food on her plate too. She grabbed some mash potatoes, a few pieces of chicken and some vegetables. Placing her whiteboard on her lap she got stuck into her food and looked around at the chattering students as she ate.

Her eyes found that boy again. He was sitting on his own still and eating his food, his messy black hair covering his eyes a little. She didn't know what kept drawing her attention to him but she found herself curious. Letting it go eventually she peered up into the ceiling and was amazed it was exactly like she had read. Looking up at the nights sky from inside while you ate was amazing. No one else seemed to be looking up at it like she was, although she assumed they had gotten used to it.

Hermione continued to eat and 'listen in' to conversations as best she could. She wasn't really listening; it often gave her a headache if she tried to concentrate on the voices. Her doctor had said even though she may be able to hear some things with the hearing aid it would never be like a hearing properly. Just being able to sometimes know if someone was calling her name helped substantially.

Movement at the end of the table caught her attention again and the black haired boy had gotten up and was moving down the table. She watched as he ignored everyone and made his way towards the door. As he passed he looked straight at her before continuing on. _Strange character_ she thought.

"I wouldn't bother to much about him, he keeps to himself. Doesn't really socialise." A boy in front of her said as she looked back to the table. She picked up the whiteboard from her lap and wrote a question.

[Why doesn't he?]

The boy gave the board a questioning look but shrugged it off. "Well there's some nasty rumours and things, you know.. He doesn't like the attention I think. Must be pretty lonely though."

[What rumours?]

"Well.. There was some stuff in first year, and then again in second.. Actually pretty much every year there's been at least something. Monsters and duelling, things like that. Although there's that whole prophecy around him about being some super powerful wizard but who really knows.."

 _Monsters?_ Hermione didn't like the sound of that, or the fact that a boy in what appeared to be his first year had anything to do with it. Hermione was about to ask another question but the boy had turned away to talk to his friends. More and more students left, which she assumed were older ones as the first years she had seen get sorted into Gryffindor were still there. Not really knowing what to do she stayed put.

A few people had talked to her after the first boy but it didn't seem to last long. She waited for a while but no one else spoke to her. She knew it was going to be difficult though, she was joining a school where students had already formed their group of friends. She'd just have to find her own.

"Miss. Granger. Follow me please." Hermione turned around in her seat to see McGonagall start to walk away towards the entrance to the hall. Quickly grabbing her whiteboard and putting the magnetic pen back on the top she jogged after her. It was another silent walk and Hermione wondered if the teacher didn't like her.

They arrived back at her office, which she recognised having almost memorised what it had looked like when she had first arrived by the fireplace. They both walked inside and she closed the door and gestured for her to take a seat. The professor moved around her polished oak desk and sat down.

"I hope that wasn't too bad for you Miss. Granger. You're not in any sort of trouble either; we're merely waiting for someone." She said, giving her a knowing look.

Hermione nodded and smiled, even though she did feel a little intimidated by it all. The professor seemed to accept her answer and went about writing on pieces of parchment. Hermione took the free moment to look around her office more. Everything was very neat and organised, from the books in her bookcase to the paper stacked on her desk. There were no pictures or wall decorations, only a few candles attached to the walls. The most prominent feature was the large dark iron fireplace behind her.

Someone knocked on the door and Hermione turned around to see.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall said.

The door opened and the black haired boy she'd seen earlier at the label walked in. He stopped at the door when he noticed her before speaking to the professor. "You wanted to see me professor?" He asked.

"Close the door and sit down Mr. Potter." McGonagall didn't look up from her papers until he had sat down in the spare straight backed wooden chair beside her. "Now, Mr. Potter may I introduce Miss. Granger. Who you'll be partnering with for the foreseeable future until she's used to the school and its structure."

He didn't argue or shout like Hermione thought he would. In previous schools, when someone was asked or sometimes forced to be her partner or 'buddy' when she was younger, they always got annoyed or angry.

"And why me, professor?" The boy asked.

"Because you're a thorn in my side and frankly this girl will do you a lot of good." She said looking at him sternly. The boy didn't flinch. "You'll learn to be less.. you. And Miss. Granger will gain a friend and someone to help her. I'm not asking you to baby sit her, she's more than capable of doing most things herself I assure you. She did see his eyebrow twitch this time.

"Does she have a name? Calling her Granger would be weird." He asked. McGonagall held out her hand for a second to indicate Hermione should introduce herself.

She took out her board and wrote a greeting before flipping it around and showing him in.

[My names Hermione, nice to meet you. What's yours?]

He gave the whiteboard in front of her an intense look before speaking to her. "Hermione? Sounds old fashioned. Mines Harry, but call me whatever you want. Lord.. Sir.. Master-"

"Mr. Potter, may I remind you you're in the presence of a teacher. One that's easily annoyed by you might I add." McGonagall said threateningly.

The pair went back and forth and Hermione tried to follow it as best she could. From what she did get though it seemed like Harry was a bit of a trouble maker and his head of house was losing patients with him.

The professor, either annoyed or bored finally gave in and spoke to them both. "Right, you may both go. Miss. Granger, any problems please come and see me but please try and rely on Mr. Potter. He might not seem it but he can be a functioning member of society when he wants to be."

Harry had already getting up and was making his way to the door so Hermione scribbled a quick thank you and rushed after him. He was already a little way down the corridor when she closed the office door behind her and had to run and catch up. The first thing she noticed was he walked quickly, like he had a purpose with every step. Every few of her steps she'd have to do a little jog to keep level with him. She didn't know where they were going but she hoped it would be to where the dorms were. She was pretty tired and mentally drained.

"So you're muggleborn right?" He asked out of the blue, having not spoken apart from in McGonagall's office. He pushed a tapestry that she assumed wouldn't have anything behind and carried on through a small tunnel. He didn't hold it open for her and the tapestry hit her on the nose. She pulled it aside and jogged through to once again catch up, glaring at his back and writing a reply.

"Well?" He asked and then saw her whiteboard. "Oh right the whiteboard thing. So you really can't hear? I'm from a muggle family but I'm a half blood." Harry stopped walking and waited for her to finish writing. He noticed how neat it was.

[I'm muggleborn, my parents are dentists and I can hear some things with my hearing aid in but apart from that I'm deaf]

"You're pretty to the point huh. Well, I guess it's hard to put emotion into a whiteboard." Harry said and continued on down the corridor.

Hermione frowned and followed him. Yes, it was hard conveying emotion but she thought she was getting pretty good at it. She used to just write one word answers or ask one worded questions. Sign language was better for showing emotion. Harry didn't ask any other questions as they walked and Hermione didn't really know what to ask. They passed through some more routes which she realised were short cuts. _He really knows his way around._ Deciding she needed to try and spark some conversation if they we're going to be partners for a while she tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped and looked at her with a blank expression.

She quickly looked down at her whiteboard and wrote out a question.

[Does everyone know about these passages?]

"No. Only a few perhaps. I have a map, so I know where they all are. I've pretty much memorised it by now though." He said and watched as she immediately rubbed out her question, the palm of her hand slightly blue, and write another.

[Map?]

Harry shrugged. "A family heirloom, not for the general public." He said and didn't elaborate over that. A few students passed them wearing the normal black rubes, but they had green and silver ties. They gave Harry dirty looks and glared at Hermione.

"Avoid them if you can. They'll most likely bully you because of your hearing. The Slytherin's are a horrible bunch."

[They didn't bully me then?]

"Yeah well.. I'm standing here and talking to you, they're most likely scared of me. I'm sure you've heard of at least a few of the rumours already just from sitting at the house table." He said like his other house mates were annoying.

[Are they true?]

Harry signed and turned around to continue walking. "Come on. I'm tired and McGonagall will have me in detention for the year if I just left you in a random location in the castle."

Hermione knew he was dodging the question, and that from her experience; it meant there was some truth to them. They once again fell into a silent rhythm. Only the sounds of their shoes on the large stone floor interrupting the silence. She tried to sneak a few glances when they passed torches. It was getting dark and she hadn't really gotten a proper full on look at his face. She was good at memorising a face if she ever god lost and had to pick one out of a crowd. As they passed a torch she peaked but realised he was looking at her too. She quickly faced the front and tried to hide the blush from embarrassment.

"We're here." Harry said when they stopped at a large picture of a plump woman. "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms. They're all under password so if you forget it then you'll have to wait for someone who knows it to come by. "Courage prevails." He said to the portrait and it immediately swung forward revelling a large hole. He climbed in and Hermione followed and she turned around to watch as the portrait swung closed behind her.

When they dropped down from the hole and into the common room it went silent when they saw Harry. He ignored it however and turned around to look at her. "The girls dorms are up the stairs on the right, your name will be on a plaque. There's few 5th year girls so you'll probably have your own room, the rest do. Boys dorm is on the left but I suggest you avoid that unless you want to be hounded by teenagers." Hermione blushed and nodded. "I'm going to bed and I get up early at about 6 so don't wait for me or anything. Just head down to the great hall, someone will be around to direct you, or just follow them. I'll come find you when it's ready for lessons. We have the same classes."

Hermione rubbed out her last message and wrote her thanks and held the board up with a smile.

[Thanks. I hope we get along]

Harry seemed to be looking at the board for a lot longer than usual at that so Hermione wondered if she had said something wrong but he spoke up before she could ask.

" _Tergeo_ " He said, tapping her right hand with his wand. The blue smudged of ink disappeared from her hand. Giving her a small wave he walked away and disappeared up the stairs leaving her looking at her hand in wonder.

Eventually she snapped out of it and walked slowly towards the stairs. A few people were giving he odd looks, most likely wondering who she was. Climbing the staircase, she looked out for her name on the right and soon found it. "Hermione Granger" was written in black ink on a wooden plaque on the door. Turning the door knob, she opened the door and stepped inside. It was a small room, but it had everything she needed. A wardrobe for her clothes, a bed and a bedside table. Her trunk she was pleased to note was lying at the foot of her bed. She contemplated whether or not to unpack now or leave it for another day until she yawned. Deciding she should sleep first she pulled off her robe and neatly hung it on a hook on the back of her door and then took the rest of her clothes off and pulling on a nightie from her trunk.

The stone floor was cold on her feet so she walked over to her bed and got in. A sudden thought hit her and she jumped out of bed and walked quickly over to her school robes, pulling out her wand from one of the pockets and hurrying back to bed. She sat up in bed and pulled the covers over her legs and held her wand out in front of her. She closed her eyes and thought of the time charm she'd read about and thought about the spell as hard as she could. It didn't work the first or second try, but the third try her wand vibrated a little and she opened her eyes to see '6:00AM' floating an inch above her wand as if made of smoke.

Smiling at the successful spell she waved it to clear the smoke and then placed it under her pillow and let her head drop into the pillow, pulling the covers up to her neck. It had been a good day, it didn't go horribly wrong and she had a partner, Harry, who was going to help her.

Smiling, she fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
